The present disclosure, for example, relates to wireless communication systems, and more particularly to techniques for mitigating interference (i.e., increasing interference robustness) for transmissions of a periodic multi-beam discovery reference signal (DRS).
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, etc. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code-division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time-division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency-division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency-division multiple access (OFDMA) systems.
A wireless multiple-access communication system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, otherwise known as UEs. In a Long-Term Evolution (LTE) or LTE-Advanced (LTE-A) network, a set of one or more base stations may define an eNodeB (eNB). In a next generation, new radio (NR), millimeter wave (mmW), or 5G network, a base station may take the form of a smart radio head (or radio head (RH)) or access node controller (ANC), with a set of smart radio heads in communication with an ANC defining a gNodeB (gNB). A base station may communicate with a set of UEs on downlink channels (e.g., for transmissions from a base station to a UE) and uplink channels (e.g., for transmissions from a UE to a base station).
Wireless devices that operate in mmW frequency ranges, e.g., 28 GHz, 40 GHz, 60 GHz, etc. may be associated with increased signal attenuation (e.g., path loss), which may be influenced by various factors, such as temperature, barometric pressure, diffraction, etc. As a result, signal processing techniques, such as beamforming, may be used to coherently combine energy and overcome the path losses at these frequencies.